


i’ll be there

by wonjin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyeongjun is and always will be wonjin’s baby, i miss hamlem, i wrote this for myself tbh, this is too long to be a drabble and too short to be anything else so what is it?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjin/pseuds/wonjin
Summary: Wonjin always tries his hardest to help out when Hyeongjun is feeling bad. And Hyeongjun feels safe knowing that.





	i’ll be there

Small sniffles echoed through the apartment. Sitting all by himself, was Hyeongjun. His boyfriend, Wonjin, had been gone for a good few hours now, so he was due to be back soon. And Hyeongjun wanted to calm himself down before he got home. 

It wasn’t going well. Just when he managed to stop sobbing, and breathe, he just started again a few seconds later. God, he was getting on his own nerves. He stood up, with shaky legs, and shuffled over to the closest mirror. His face was completely red, his eyes were puffy, and a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. “What a state I’m in...” He scoffed at himself, wiping his wet face with the hem of his shirt. His eyes strayed over to a picture of him and Wonjin that they had framed. They were both smiling brightly at the camera, and Hyeongjun, even in his current mood, cracked a small smile too.

Wonjin and Hyeongjun had been together for about four years, and all of those years had been the best ones of Hyeongjun’s life. Last year, they moved in together. It wasn’t much different to what they were already used to, since they were always in each other’s houses before. But, of course, some things still took time to adjust to. Like, waking up and seeing your boyfriend next to you, every single day. Or having to find a way to make your daily plans work together, every single day. Hyeongjun mindlessly smiled again. Despite all the hardships, he loved Wonjin so much. And he couldn’t wait for him to walk through the front door. 

But, because of all the reminiscing, he managed to make himself cry again. Hyeongjun fiddled with the ring he had on his right index finger. Wonjin had bought him that ring. With lips quivering, he placed a small kiss on it, in hopes that maybe Wonjin felt it, wherever he was. With that thought, he heard the faint noise of keys jingling, and the front door clicked as it opened. Hyeongjun panicked. He didn’t want Wonjin to see him upset like this. 

“Baby! I’m home!” Wonjin’s cheerful tone of voice made Hyeongjun’s heart feel like it was about to burst. The love of his life had just gotten home, but he was just still crying in the other room. Usually, when Wonjin came home, Hyeongjun would be running to greet him with a kiss, just like a puppy would. But instead, today he was frantically wiping his eyes in front of the mirror.  
“Baby?” Hyeongjun froze. While he wasn’t looking, Wonjin wandered in the room, seeing if his boyfriend was in there. He could tell that Hyeongjun was just crying. “Are you okay, prince?” Hyeongjun nodded. He felt like he was doing a good job at keeping calm, but it only took the feeling of Wonjin’s hand on his shoulder to get him started again.  
“Hey, hey! Calm down, love, breathe. It’s okay, I’m here.” Wonjin moved away, instead taking Hyeongjun over to the couch and sitting next to him, putting an arm around his waist once they were sat. He used his free hand to take one of Hyeongjun’s and grip it tightly. “Now, take your time, and talk to me when you’re ready. okay?” He kissed his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing it a little. Hyeongjun nodded and instinctively let his head fall onto Wonjin’s shoulder. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, bar the sound of sniffles, Hyeongjun finally felt like he could speak. Just about.  
“I-I’m sorry for worrying you...” Wonjin tutted, shaking his head.  
“Don’t say sorry for something like that, Junnie.” He placed a kiss on the other’s nose. “Now, do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Hyeongjun looked up to see Wonjin there with a small smile gracing his features. A patient smile, a smile that told him he was listening. Hyeongjun took a few deep breaths.  
“I’m just... so stressed lately. I’ve been arguing with my parents a lot more, I still haven’t found a job yet and you’re the only one actually providing for us! And I-I feel so bad...” Hyeongjun’s voice cracked, and the tears started again. Wonjin frowned, pulling the younger into a warm hug. He didn’t mind getting his shirt slightly wet if it meant Hyeongjun would feel better.  
“Aw, angel... you should have told me before!” He moved away a strand of hair that was threatening to go into Hyeongjun’s eye. “Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?” Hyeongjun shook his head.  
“Just you being here is enough for now.” A chuckle escaped from his lips, and he leaned up to place a kiss on Wonjin’s. “I love you.” Wonjin pinched his cheek.  
“I love you too, puppy.” He sighed. “Hey, listen. I can’t make your parents stop, but I don’t mind about the job thing! Because I love you, and I’ll help you out as best as I can. Okay?” Hyeongjun nodded, wiping away the last remaining tears in his eyes with his fingers.  
“Okay. Thank you, love.” They exchanged eye contact for a few seconds.  
“So... if you feel better now, I bought some snacks for you, if you want them.” Wonjin wiggled his eyebrows, making Hyeongjun only laugh and slap him on the chest.  
“Yes please.” Wonjin nodded and stood up to grab his bags that were left at the door. “Do you want me to make us some tea?” Hyeongjun shouted out to him.  
“If you wouldn’t mind!” Wonjin yelled back, making Hyeongjun grin.  
“Of course I don’t mind!” He shook his head, making his way into the kitchen. 

Hyeongjun has made a lot of mistakes in the past. There’s a lot of things he’s uncertain of. But one thing he knows he did right, was letting Wonjin into his heart. Letting him see everything, hear everything. And as Wonjin sauntered into the room, giving him a hug from behind, he was 100% sure. 

Falling deep for Ham Wonjin was something he’ll never regret doing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! honestly this was very self indulgent bc i just miss hamlem so much :(  
come talk to me on twitter (@lgbtminhee) if you’re not from there! i’m nice i promise (i also have a hamlem au over there, wink wink)


End file.
